


Let Me Love You

by FiliTheLionKing (IAmYourWatson), Krit



Series: The Silver Star [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Body Worship, Canon Era, Light BDSM, M/M, Pampering, Service Submission, Soft BDSM, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourWatson/pseuds/FiliTheLionKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Goodnight decides to pamper his husband.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a mean fic for Bad Things Happen Bingo, and then I immediately felt bad, and I felt like Goodnight and I had some making up to do. So, this is my apology to Billy.

Goodnight poured hot water into the tub and ran down the mental list of everything that needed to be done. Billy would be back soon, and everything was just about ready. He had pilfered some extra lamps from the storage closet, and placed them strategically, casting the room in soft warm light and shadows. The vanity table was cleaned and set up. A tray of cheeses and fruits was on the dresser, next to a bottle of wine and one of the nicer glasses from the kitchen. The sheets on the bed were freshly laundered, and he had bribed Emma to give him some scented liquid to add to the wash. With the tub filled, and everything ready, all that was left was for his love to return.

 

Billy had taken on three VERY tough clients that night, all of whom wanted to be dominated and punished. He did his job well, and he'd even received some extra money from the last man, but if it wasn't Goody or Teddy he was dominating, he was always left feeling....unfulfilled. He washed himself off quickly with a wet cloth before throwing on a robe and heading for Goody's room. A night spent with his beloved always cheered him up.

 

Goodnight grinned when Billy stepped into the room. He set down the now empty water jug and walked over to him, taking his face in his hands and kissing him sweetly. “How was your evening, mon cher?” Billy looked tense and frustrated. Goodnight knew that look. His plans for tonight had fallen on perfect timing.

 

"I made good money, but it's never satisfying to put someone under when they aren't you, dangshin." Billy sighed, leaning into his lover. "I get no satisfaction out of it. It just leaves me...tired."

 

Good night post to kiss to Billy’s cheek and undid the sash holding his robe closed.  
“I think I may just have the thing to put you back to rights, mon cher.” He slid his hands inside the robe, stroking gently over Billy‘s chest, stomach, and sides. “ I want to take care of you tonight.” He purred. “ pamper you, serve you, and show you just how much I love you. Want to give you everything in the world Billy Rocks.”

 

Goody's hands on his body felt heavenly, and Billy felt safe enough to let out a low moan and close his eyes. Yes, his lover would take care of him, make him feel better, keep him safe. "Please....Please, dangshin...."

 

Good night kissed him again and slipped the robe off of him and onto the floor. He took his hand and led him over to the tub, helping him step into the hot water. “You just sit down and relax darlin’. Don’t gotta do a single thing.” He picked up the soft cloth and the nice, scented soap, and set about slowly and gently washing his husband. he massaged as he went, working the tension and stress of the day out of the firm muscles. He didn’t linger at Billy‘s cock, but made sure to give it an adequate amount of attention that was just the right side of teasing. He gently maneuvered him forward and washed his back, pressing soft kisses to his shoulders.

“Would you like some wine and something to eat before I do your hair?”

 

Damn, this was amazing! Billy loved to spoil Goodnight (and Teddy too), but he had a secret love of being pampered too. His eyes fluttered open when Goody began washing his back. "Hmnm...just give me a sip of wine please..." He turned his head and gave his husband a warm, yet seductive smile. "Let me drink it from your lips, dangshin..."

 

Goodnight grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Billy‘s cheek before standing up and walking over to the dresser where he had set up the refreshments. He poured some of the wine into the glass and walked back over to the tub. Kneeling down next to it, he took a sip, and without swallowing, leaned over and sealed his lips over Billy’s, sharing the tart but sweet liquid with him.

 

Billy swallowed the wine quickly, his tongue slipping into Goody's mouth, chasing the taste of wine and tobacco. "Again." He murmured, nibbling on Goody's bottom lip.

 

Goodnight did as he was told, repeating the process and rubbing his tongue against Billy’s for a bit longer than was strictly necessary for the procedure. But he had a feeling Billy wouldn’t mind. He raised his free hand to cup Billy’s cheek. “Je t'aime mon beau cher.” He mumbled against his lips. “Je t'aime.”

 

"Salanghae, dangshin." Billy smiled, nuzzling their noses together. "Will you wash my hair now, mon beau?" He asked, slowly being lulled into a quieter headspace.

 

“Of course.” Goodnight murmured. He pecked his lips one more time before moving behind him. He pulled his hair out of its bun and ran his fingers through it. “Tres beau.” He whispered. He guided Billy to scoot forward in the tub and tipped his head back. Grabbing one of the smaller jugs, he wet down Billy’s hair, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. As he lathered the soap into the silky strands, he pressed his fingertips into the scalp, rubbing gently and scratching lightly with his nails.

 

The moans falling from Billy's lips were half erotic, half grateful. He let Goodnight clean his hair and massage his scalp; it was his favorite non-sexual form of intimacy, having his hair taken care of. "Salanghae..." He repeated, nearly all the way under.

 

“Je t’aime.” Goodnight replied. He rinsed his hair, rubbing the soap out. When he was done, he got up and grabbed the oil, comb, and brush from the vanity table. He sat back down and pulled Billy back against the end of the tub. “Lean back darlin. Just like that. I’ve got you.” He set to work combing the oil into his hair. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was made of, but Billy claimed it was what kept his hair so soft and smooth, so Goodnight didn’t argue. When he was done, he brushed it out, rubbing his fingers into the skin of his hairline as he went.

 

That did it. Billy was completely under, floating in a comfortable headspace. "Oh....oh, my love..." He murmured, letting Goody spoil him.

 

“There you go, beautiful. There you go.” Goodnight crooned into his ear. When he finished with Billy’s hair, he helped him up and out of the tub, leading him over to the bed. He laid him out on his front and kissed the back of his neck. “Love you so much.” He whispered. He took another bottle of scented oil, this one from his own stock, and poured it into his hands. Straddling his husband’s ass, he set to work giving him a proper massage.

 

Softly, slowly, as if he were speaking through fog and clouds, Billy began murmuring praises in Korean, grateful pleas and warm declarations of love and fidelity.

 

Goodnight draped himself over him, soft kisses following his firm hands. He rubbed him down. His back, his arms, his neck. He massaged those elegant hands that carried so much strength. He pressed open mouthed kisses to the back of his neck. He moved downwards, rubbing, and stroking, and kissing. He kneaded the firm curve of his ass, spreading the cheeks gently, and began kissing and licking wetly at his hole. He moaned and rubbed Billy’s thighs as he ate him out leisurely, but passionately.

 

"Aaaaaah....." Billy mewled, sighing happily as he was treated to a fantastic array of sensations. "Goody.....dangshin....!" His cock stirred, his hips pushing back against Goody's mouth.

 

Goodnight savored the taste and feel and sound of Billy coming apart on his tongue. He reached under him and stroked his cock slowly. Once it was fully hard, he pulled away and gently rolled Billy onto his back. “There’s your beautiful face.” He murmured affectionately, leaning up and pressing soft kisses to the face in question. “Everything about you is so beautiful. Your beautiful neck. Your beautiful hands. Your beautiful legs.” He kissed, and sucked, and gently bit along Billy’s neck and shoulders, drifting down to his collarbones. “And now, I’d like to take care of your beautiful cock.” He kissed his lips, sucking the lower into his mouth. “Would you like that, cher? May I ride that wonderful cock of yours? May I use my body to give you pleasure?” He held Billy’s face in his hands. “All I want in this world, is to make you happy. I live and die by your smile. I want to give you everything. You have my heart, my soul, and my body. I am yours. I belong to you.”

 

There was only one man in the world that could make Billy Rocks cry, and that was Goodnight Robicheaux. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked up at his husband, his hand caressing Goodnight's cheek. "Please, dangshin...I'm yours. I belong to you. I need you. I love you. Please...whatever you want to give me, I'll gladly take it."

 

Goodnight kissed him slow and deep as he slicked himself up. He had already stretched himself before Billy came in, so he didn’t need much. He straddled his husband again, and sank down onto his cock, never breaking the kiss. He moaned into his mouth and immediately began rolling his hips in a steady rhythm, clenching and grinding, working him with everything he had.

 

Billy's hands rested gently on Goodnight's waist, moaning softly. He watched his lover ride him. "My love..." His voice was rough with lust. He brought his legs up, planting his feet on the bed, supporting his lover as he rode Billy. "Mon amour...mon cher..."

 

Goodnight pressed his face to Billy’s neck. “My everything.” He gasped out. “Love you more than life.” He tangled his fingers gently in Billy’s hair, stroking and rubbing at his scalp. He gradually sped his hips, not even caring about seeking his own pleasure, getting off on the act alone of pleasuring Billy. “Take everything. It’s yours. I would cut open my own chest and give you my heart.” He looked into Billy’s eyes, smiling brightly. “I love you so much.”

 

"If you asked me to leave here tomorrow, I would follow you, no questions asked. I'd give you the world, dangshin. Please...don't ever leave me..." Billy gasped, moaning as he began fucking up into his husband. All he could do was chase his own pleasure, his orgasm rushing towards him. "Come for me...let me feel you....t-tighten around me...milk me dry...please..."

 

Goodnight came on command, crying out Billy’s name. “Oooh, fuck! Oui, mon cher! Love you. Never leave you. I am bound to you. Can’t live without you.” He kissed him fiercely. “Want you to come inside me. Mark me. Own me. Want to give you bliss.”

 

The moment Goodnight kissed him, Billy cried out in beautiful agony. His orgasm was long and furious, his moans deep and needy. "Dangshin! Ah!" He collapsed under his beloved, limp and satiated and so, so happy. He was crying again, but it was with joy, not sadness.

 

Goodnight held him close, murmuring words of love into his ear. “Forever, mon cher.”

 

"Forever, my love." Billy smiled, nuzzling into him. "Stay with me...hold me..."

 

“Whenever you want.” Not wanting to crush his beloved by laying on top of him for too long, Goodnight rolled them onto their sides. He tucked Billy’s face against his chest and held him tight, kissing the top of his head. “I have you. I’m never letting go.”

 

"I know, dangshin. I feel safe in your arms, my love." Billy murmured, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
